Timeline Beta
by World Invaders
Summary: Takdir alternatif Sakurada Jun


Waktu adalah aliran sungai yang mengalir dari satu sumber mata air yang sama di Hulu namun memiliki cabang seiring dengan berjalannya jarak aliean air itu mengalir dan kondisi wilayah.

Waktu pun berjalan seperti itu

Aliran waktu A akan terus berjalan berdasarkan aliran A dan begitu juga dengan Aliran B walaupun A dan B adalah satu bagian yang sama dari satu sumber yang sama.

Katakan jika hari ini kau terjatuh dari sepeda saat berangkat kerja karena hampir terlambat. Akibat dari kau terjatuh, kau jadi terluka dan akhirnya terlambat kerja.

Permasalahan itu akan beda cerita jika kau tidak terjatuh

Perandaian itu berjalan tanpa kita ketahui karena itulah yang disebut sebagai dunia B. Dunia dimana berjalan waktu berlawanan dengan apa yang terjadi di A

Disini, di Dunia ini terdapat pilihan yang tak pernah kau duga jika itu ada dan itu berjalan berdasarkan pilihan mu.

Atau setidaknya itu yang berusaha aku buktikan dengan teori Fisika.

"Hah..."

Aku mendesah berat saat melihat hasil analisaku yang entah bagaimana jadinya itu. Aku berusaha membuat teori pembuktian jika Dimensi B itu memang ada hanya berdasarkan persepsi namun aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hal itu akan sesulit ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Pikirku saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 Malam.

Aku, Sakurada Jun, 24 Tahun. Seorang Fisikawan dari Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Sains Internasional Tokyo.

Saat ini aku hanya melakukan penelitian berdasarkan teori Einstein dan menggunakan LAB Universitas ini sebagai media-ku untuk meneliti. Pekerjaanku hanyalah sebatas peneliti biasa yang ditanggung oleh Pemerintah Jepang namun anehnya mereka tertarik dengan apa yang berusaha aku raih dari penelitianku ini.

Penelitian mengenai pembuktian Dunia B sudah aku jalani sejak aku mendapatkan pilihan aneh saat aku duduk di Sekolah SMP yang dimana aku mendapat pilihan antara

Memutar dan Tidak Memutar

Aku pada saat itu yang sedang depresi akibat masalah disekolah serta diriku yang memilih menutup diri di dalam kamar selama setahun membuat pola pikir paranoiaku soal sekolah semakin meningkat. Namun hal itu berubah saat musim gugur tiba dan tiba-tiba saja kakak Perempuanku yang saat itu ikut menjadi pengurung diri di dalam rumah karena salahku dan sikap kekanak-kanakanku justru menyebabkan kakak perempuanku jatuh sakit karena penyakit kekurangan sinar matahari. Sangat lucu namun berbahaya sekali hanya karena kekurangan sinar matahari dapat membuatmu jatuh sakit dan bahkan rentan terhadap segala penyakit lebih besar dibandingkan orang yang selalu beraktifitas diluar ruangan.

"Hahaha.. Aku memang menyedihkan pada saat itu'

Aku mentertawai keanehan yang kulakukan dulu. Aku menutup diri hanya karena Guruku menyebarluaskan bakatku di sekolah dan aku justru menganggap itu sebagai bencana dan penghinaan terbesar

'Hah... beruntung aku menyadari bahwa menjadi hikkikomori-lah yang menyebabkan otak manusia bekerja berlawan arah terhadap perilaku sosial subjek'

Saat Kakak perempuanku dirawat aku bertekat untuk merubah diriku dan menghadapi apapun yang terjadi disekolah. Dan apa yang otakku lihat serta mataku lihat terhadap sekeliling lingkungan sekolah adalah mereka menatapku dengan rendah dan aku mengira jika mereka menggosipkan diriku.

Namun setelah aku melewati hal itu semua selama sebulan penuh, melewati semua pikiran yang ku anggap mereka menghina dan merendahkanku ternyata adalah salah besar. Disana aku bingung setelah sebulan aku justru melihat teman sekelasku menatapku dengan khawatir dan bahkan aku dapat melihat jika mereka berusaha berkomunikasi denganku namun mereka ragu mau memulai

Mulai saat itu aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Aku mulai mencari-cari pembuktian dan penelitian mengenai masalah ini dan apa penyebabnya

Masa SMP ku yang indah pun aku dapati setelah menyadari kesalahanku dan aku kembali menatap buku yang memuat dua pilihan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap ke buku itu

"Memutar kehidupan dengan merubah keadaan tanpa merubah dirimu sendiri, maka sama saja kau lari dari kenyataan namun jika kau terlalu merubah dirimu tanpa kau sadari sekelilingmu maka sama saja kau berusaha lari dari kenyataan"

Persepsiku mengenai dua pilihan itu adalah mengenai memutar jalan hidup maka aku memilih untuk tidak memutar

SMP pun berlalu dengan penuh bahagia dan aku bisa tertawa lebar bersama teman-temanku. Oh dan mereka bahkan menjulukiku sebagai kutu buku setelah aku terlalu obsesif terhadap penelitian soal otak dan banyak lagi

Walaupun hobiku dalam menjahit masih tidak hilang namun aku mempunyai hobi lain yang tak kalah menariknya.

Teman-temanku pun mulai beranjak dewasa saat mereka memasuki SMA. Masa SMA, aku berhasil memasuki SMA Berstandar Internasional pertama di Tokyo dan itu membuat kedua orang tuaku menangis bahagia dan yang paling penting adalah Kakak perempuanku yang dapat tersenyum bahagia lagi walaupun di rawat dirumah sakit karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Aku pun mulai bertekat untuk menjadi peneliti agar aku bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang berguna untuk orang lain dan membuat mereka bahagia.

Di Tahun pertamaku di SMA itu aku mendapatkan penghargaan dari Universitas Harvard karena pembuktian penelitianku soal Otak manusia yang dapat berubah 180 Derajat hanya karena mengurung diri dirumah dan menjauh dari kehidupan sosial. Pembuktian itu aku lakukan dengan melakukan survei dan peneltian terhadap perkembangan otak manusia antara dua subjek otak yang dimana salah satunya adalah otak manusia yang selalu bersosialisasi dan mereka yang tidak.

Perbedaannya sangat terlihat sekali yang dimana otak manusia yang bersosialisasi justru berkembang lebih baik dan memproduksi lebih banyak sel baru sementara otak yang menjauh dari kehidupan sosial justru memproduksi lebih sedikit sel dan menyebabkan otak mengalami kekurangan sel baru sehingga terjadinya kemunduran pada otak.

Saat penelitian ini berhasil aku buktikan, aku mendapatkan penghargaan darisana dan darisini.

Tahun kedua ku di SMA aku ingin melakukan penelitian mengenai ekspansi atom dan molekul. Saat pertengahan semester aku pun berujung mendapatkan penghargaan lagi setelah penelitianku ternyata terbukti kebenarannya di beragam universitas ternama

Tahun ketiga SMA-ku, aku mulai mendapat banyak julukan dari teman-temanku sebagai Jenius hingga Einstein Ke-II.

Saat aku mulai memperdalam soal penelitian antar Dimensi yang secara kebetulan aku mengingat kembali antara Memutar dan Tidak Memutar saat aku SMP, tiba-tiba saja pemerintah langsung memberikan dukungan ekonomi besar-besaran dan bahkan menjamin fasilitasku selama aku melakukan peneltian dan disinilah aku jadinya

Sejak aku tamat SMA hingga aku Tamat Universitas penelitianku masih belum membuahkan hasil karena dunia ini adalah hal yang kompleks untuk dapat dijelaskan oleh Fisika semata. Yah, bukan artinya aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk penelitian ini saja.

Aku sudah mengembangkan banyak teori dan temuan baru untuk kemajuan industri sehingga aku tidak terlalu bosan dalam memikirkan dilemaku

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuatku memikirkan soal kemungkinan aneh itu?"

Aku memikirkan lagi soal penelitian yang aku habiskan seluruh tenagaku dalam proyek ini. Apa alasanku untuk meneruskan soal teori ini?

"Percuma aku masih tidak mengerti"

Pikirku sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Oh, berbicara soal rumah. Rumahku masih sama saat aku dulu lahir hingga aku dewasa

"Tadaima"

"Ah! Okaeri Juuunn~"

Sebuah sambutan penuh dengan kehangatan menyambutku namun ...

"Ugh!"

Pelukan kuat penuh tenaga meneekam tubuhku menyebabkan aku terjatuh. Saat aku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku aku dapat merasakan seseorang menindihku

Kedua mataku mulai terbuka dan kulihat disana terdapat seorang perempuan dewasa dengan apron duduk diatasku.

"NEE-SAN MENYINGKIRLAH!"

Teriakku dengan kesal saat ia dengan sengaja bermain diatasku.

"Kyaaah.. Juunn-kun sangat jahat"

Aku tahu jika ia hanya akting dalam berteriam dan menangis soal hal ini namu melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat dahiku berkedut.

"NEE-SAN!"

Teriakku namun Kakak perempuanku sudah melarikan diri kembali ke dapur.

Kakak perempuanku, Sakurada Nori saat ini berumur 26 Tahun dan saat ini ia menjadi House Wife-ku atau lebih tepatnya ia menjadi pengurus utama rumah kami mengingat orang tua kami masih di luar negeri sehingga lagi-lagi kami pun ditinggalkan disini.

Kakak perempuanku sebenarnya memiliki prestasi yang sangat luar biasa sehingga ia dapat meneruskan pendidikannya hingga jenjang Magister/Pasca Sarjana namun ia menolak dengan alasan

"Aku mau bersama Juun-kun"

Mengingat hal itu lagi membuatku merinding, saat itu aku menghadiri acara kelulusan kuliah kakak perempuanku yang dihadiri langsung oleh Badan Pendidikan Nasional Anak. Saat ketua Badan Nasional memberikan tawaran pada kakak perempuanku saat itu juga ia mendengar jawabannya yang membuat aku ingin gantung diri.

'Mungkin aku harus bersikap sedikit tegas padanya'

Pikirku saat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kakak perempuanku beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Jadi Jun-kun pulang lama gara-gara penelitian lagi?"

"Ya, Soalnya masih banyak lagi hal yang belum aku sepenuhnya pahami. Jadi aku masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk meneliti"

"Muu... Juun-kun kau sangat dingin. Onee-chan sangat kesepian kau tahu"

"Itu bukan salahku"

"Heee!"

Saat aku mendengar nada itu ku lihat Kakak perempuanku membaringkan wajahnya di meja dengan ekspresi kesepian tertulis jelas di mukanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat sikap manjanya itu

Berdasarkan insting aku langsung berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Baik-Baik, Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf"

Aku tidak mendengar respon apapun darinya namun aku dapat melihat jika telinganya berubah menjadi merah, karena wajahnya ia baringkan di meja aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ekspresinya hanya saja aku cuma bisa menebak saja.

"Jika begitu, aku mau duluan ke kamar. Besok pagi aku ada penelitian lagi"

Kakak perempuaku langsung mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum lebar serta jejak blush masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya itu.

"Hum! Oyasumi-nasai. Juun-kun"

Aku kembali ke kamarku yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak aku kecil hingga dewasa. Sangat tidak menyenangkan saat sesuatu yang sudah kau habiskan waktumu bersama tiba-tiba kau rubah hanya karena waktu sudah berjalan sangat lama sehingga perlu perubahan drastis

Bagiku, aku tetap menginginkan kamar ini tetap seperti biasanya dan aku tidak mau dirubah pengeculian untuk di renovasi perbaikan sedikit.

"Sangat lelah"

Aku mengeluh saat membaringkan tubuhku dikasur. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang masih tidak berubah sama sekali namun pikiranku terbang entah kemana-mana

'Mungkin aku menyerah saja soal penelitian ini'

Aku tertidur saat memikirkan hal itu.

Pagi hari pun datang.

Suara deringan alarm yang sangat mengganggu itu berhasil membangunkanku dari alam tidur.

"Hyah"

'hm?'

Aku penasaran apakah suara alarm ketika dimatikan bersuara seperti itu?

Aku menekan alarm itu sekali lagi mengingat suara alrm masih berdering keras namun lagi-lagi suara lain yang aku dapatkan.

"Mou~ Juun-kun kau sangat mesum"

"!"

Mendengar kalimat itu aku langsung membelakkan mata dan saat aku terbangun sepenuhnya saat itu aku melihat sesosok perempuan tidur disebelahku.

"Nee-san?!"

"Hai~"

"Cepatlah menyingkir dari kasurku!"

"Eeeeh"

"Jangan membantah!"

Nori Nee-san sama sekali tidak bergerak dari kasur justru ia semakin memelukku dengan erat. Melihatnya seperti itu aku hanya bisa mendesah berat dan membiarkan Nee-san melakukan hal itu sesaat lagi

Aku memang berusaha untuk tidak memanjakan Nee-san namun mengingat penyakit yang Nee-san miliki serta kondisi tubuhnya yang gampang lemah membuat instingku mau dengan sukarela melakukan apapun yang Nee-san inginkan.

"Hmmm~ Juu-kun sangat hangat"

(Mendesah) "Apa kau ini kucing?"

"Nyaa"

Nee-san justru menirukan suara kucing sambil mengeluskan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut

"Oke-oke, Kucing kecil"

"Nya~ Nyaa~"

"Ahahahahaha... Jangan seperti itu.. ha..hahaha..."

Nee-san semakin meggerakkan kepalanya di dadaku membuatku merasa geli.

"Ne, Juu-kun. Nanti kamu apa pulang larut lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku mungkin pulang cepat mengingat hari ini aku tidak melakukan penelitian apapun"

"Hee? Kenapa begitu?"

Aku meminum kopi sambil membaca koran sebelum akhirnya aku menatap ke Nee-san yang masih mencuci piring serta peralatan lainnya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan tanpa ia sangka aku secara tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya dari belakang.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nori Nee-san yang egois ini sendirian"

"Mou! Apa kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil?!"

"Ahahahaha... Bukankah Nee-san memang anak kecil?"

Aku mengusap kepalanya lagi dan hal itu justru semakin membuatnya marah karena ia menyaari jika aku memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Pagi ini aku dipenuhi tawa ria karena menjahili Nori Nee-san sangat seru.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku pun berangkat menuju Universitas dimana aku beeencana untuk membuat proyek penelitian baru.

Sesampainya di ruang lab yang biasa aku datangi tiap hari aku disambut sebuah pemandangan aneh yang dimana disana terdapat kotak tak kuketahui apa itu.

"Paket? Tapi dari siapa? Bukankah jadwal ketibaan untuk uji coba sampel masih terlalu cepat 3 hari?"

Aku bertanya-tanya dan mulai memeriksa kotak paket mencurigakan itu. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah melakukan metal detector serta scan X-ray untuk mendeteksi apakah benda ini berisi bahan peledak atau tidak. Saat semua test tidak menunjukkan indikasi bahan berbahaya dan saat scan juga hanya menunjukkan part-part serta sebuah buku, aku mulai membuka kotak itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Di dalam kotak berisi sebuah buku instruksi

"How to make a girl?"

Buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan saat aku melihat lagi kedalam isi kotak, terdapat beberapa part-part untuk menyusun boneka.

Sangat aneh sekali. Terutama saat kau mendapatkan paket kiriman entah dari siapa namun ditujukkan langsung padamu sementara kau sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Namun yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah merakitnya mengingat aku tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan.

"Shinku, Nama yang sangat bagus dan juga model ini"

'Model era Victoria dengan desain baju Gotik Lolita. Cukup menjanjikan ya'

Pikirku dengan senyuman saat kenanganku masa SMP terulang lagi. Satu-satunya penyesalanku di masa itu adalah, tidak mampunya aku dalam membuat baju boneka itu karena sikapku yang sangat pesimistis soal desain serta tanggapan orang lain.

"Hah... Hanya bagian ininyang kudapat?"

Pikirku saat melihat part yang sudah aku siapkan. Boneka yang dikirim oleh orang tak dikenal adalah model boneka antik Rozen Maidens

"Kring"

Saat ponselku berdering semua imajinasiku langsung buyar seketika dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

"Hm, Nee-san?"

"Hai, Ada masalah apa Nee-san?"

("Juu-kun, Apa kau nanti malam pulang lebih cepat? Onee-chan sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untukmu...)

'Argh... Ini akan mengambil banyak waktu'

Nee-san ketika membicarakan soal makan malam bersama maka ia akan bercerita panjang lebar bahkan hingga waktu beberapa jam bukan artinya aku tidak bisa menutup panggilan itu agar mempersingkat waktu namun perasaanku yang tiak bisa menolak ataupun membuat Nee-san sedih mengenai hal yang sangat sepele sekalipun yang sering kali menjebakku dalam lingkaran masalah ini

'Akhirnya selesai'

Telepon pun terputus setelah Nee-san bercerita panjang lebar selama 1 jam 30 menit, sebuah rekor baru yang dimana sebelumnya Nee-san dapat menyelesaikan seluruh ceritanya paling cepat yaitu 1 jam 50 menit.

Aku menatap kearah kotak yang berisikan part dari boneka bernama Rozen Maidens dengan penuh kecurigaan. Karena sangat tidak logis sekali jika ada seseorang akan salah kirim sebuah paket jika paket itu tidak dalam keadaan penuh sehingga itu berkesan seperti paket langganan yang akan datang tiap hari

Sama halnya seperti berlangganan koran yang diantar kerumahmu namun salah kirim alamat. Normalnya pihak kurir pasti sudah dapat kabar dari pihak pengirim jika terjadi kesalahan pengiriman karena keluhan pelanggan yang mengklaim barangnya tidak sampai ditempat tujuan.

'Dengan kata lain, seseorang memang sengaja mengirimkan benda ini padaku dengan tujuan hanya memancing niatku'

Karena sangat tidak mungkin jika ada yang bermain prank dengan metode seperti ini. Sebuah buku petunjuk, sebuah teknik melakukannya dan bahkan tahapan-tahapannya. Singkatnya buku dan semua yang disediakan dalam paket ini adalah satu kesatuan yang sudah komplit pengecualian untuk parts yang saat ini yang aku terima hanyalah bagian kaki saja.

"..."

Aku terdiam menatap parts itu dan sangat aneh sekali bagiku saat aku merasakan sebuah dorongan asing di dalam tubuhku yang memaksakan diriku untuk mengerjakan benda itu. Sesuatu di dalam diriku mengatakan jika aku akan tertarik soal itu

Penasaran soal naluri yang terus memaksaku, aku pun mulai mengikuti proses perakitan boneka Rozen Maiden itu.

Hari kedua aku kembali menerima kotak aneh yang berisi parts lainnya dan aku terus mendapatkan kiriman selama 2 hari berturut-turut hingga seluruh parts pun terkumpul

kecuali satu hal

"Baju-nya aku buat sendiri?"

Di hari ke-4, Aku menatap kearah buku petunjuk yang dimana tertuliskan jika dalam pembuatan dan perakitan akhir, Rozen Maidens hanya bisa dibangkitkan dengan pakaian yang dibuat oleh keahlian yang tinggi serta rasa cinta pada jahitannya.

'Apa penasaran apa maksud dari dibangkitkan itu'

Pikirku saat merenggangkan tubuh karena lelah setelah melakukan pembersihan dan perakitan boneka ini. Melihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 Sore, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum pukul 7.

Mengejutkannya, aku berhasil menjahit pakaian untuk boneka Shinku selama kurang dari 1 jam.

"Baiklah. Ini terlihat sudah sangat bagus"

Ucapku dengan bangga saat boneka Shinku selesai dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita berwarna merah yang menurutku sangat cocok untuknya.

'Nah, sekarang apa?'

Aku mulai menatap kearah sebuah koper yang terletak di dalam kotak pengiriman yang terakhir. Di dalam kotak pengiriman itu, sepucuk surat tertulis arahan yang cukup sederhana.

"Ambil kunci itu dan putarlah sesuai dengan melodi. Boneka mu maka siap untuk melayanimu sepenuhnya. Setiap malam tidurkan ia di dalam kotak khusus atau jika tidak ia akan mati"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Pikirku saat melihat bagaimana surat itu berusaha memperingatiku. Namun apa peduliku mengenai hal itu, yang ku ingin tahu adalah bagaimana jadinya boneka ini jika kuncinya aku putar.

Hm, i wonder about that.

Saat aku mulai memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar terjadi alasannya sangat sederhana.

karena saat aku merakitnya, tidak ada satupun mekanisme di dalam tubuh boneka ini kecuali lubang kunci sehingga dapat dikatakan jika boneka ini hanyalah boneka biasa tanpa keistimewaan dalam mekanisme maupun dalam penampilan.

Namun tak lama setelah aku memutar kunci tiba-tiba saja sinar yang menyilaukan datang dari boneka yang kupegang. Sangkin silaunya aku hanya bisa melihat dengan samar namun saat sinar itu mulai meredup saat itu juga mataku terpukau atas apa yang ada di kedua tanganku.

Shinku terlihat seperti benda hidup

Ia tidak tampak seperti boneka sama sekali.

Rambut blond twintail-nya yang elegan dipadukan dengan lembutnya wajah innocent itu membuat ia terlihat sangat sempurna.

Hingga akhirnya imajinasikan langsung buyar ketika sebuah pukulan menyakitkan datang menghantam wajahku.

"eh?!"

Aku langsung melongo bagaikan orang bodoh ketika boneka yang baru saja aku selesai buat kali ini menghantam wajahku dengan sebuah tamparan.

"Hufm... Sangat tidak sopan sekali memegang lady dengan cara seperti itu"

Sebuah suara arogan datang dari boneka itu dan itu semakin membuatku kebingungan.

"Hei tunggu dulu! Bagaimana benda ini dapat hidup?! Bukankah ia tidak memiliki mekanisme apapun!"

Aku melompat kaget dari kursi kerjaku bahkan aku mengambil langkah mundur saat boneka yang baru saja selesai aku kerjakan saat ini berdiri menatapku dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Kau pasti Sakurada Jun yang tidak memilih memutar. Bukan begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Yang lebih penting lagi. Bagaimana caramu dapat bergerak dan bahkan bisa berbicara seperti itu? Teknologi AI apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau berpikir jika aku ini adalah sejenis robot?"

"Bukankah kau itu memang robot?"

"!"

Sekali lagi aku menerima tamparan cukup keras di wajahku.

"Hei!"

"Hufm!"

Boneka itu mengalihkan wajahnya dengan raut muka cemberut. Sangat arogan sekali benda ini

'Jika benda ini tidak dinyalakan dengan mekanisme apapun. Lantas bagaimana caranya ia dapat bergerak dan berinteraksi dengan natural layaknya teknologi AI kelas atas?'

Sakurada Jun, 24 Tahun dan seorang Fisikawan. Sekarang ia menerima sebuah kejutan terbesar yaitu fakta dimana ia melihat dan merasakan langsung bagaimana sebuah boneka tanpa mekanisme dapat bergerak bebas seolah itu adalah benda hidup.

Memilih untuk tetap tenang ia langsung kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan mulai memeriksa buku catatannya meninggalkan boneka itu yang masih diam cemberut

Saat suasana masih terus diisi dengan keheningan, Shinku mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan yang dimana ia merasa jika ruangan ini terkesan cukup aneh baginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kamarmu agar seperti ini. Apa kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mendekorasinya agar terlihat seperti orang yang pintar?"

Shinku mengharapkan jawaban sesegera mungkin dari Sakurada Jun namun justru jawaban yang ia terima hanyalah diam. Jun yang ada di depannya jauh lebih tenang dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"..."

"Hei apa kau mendengarku!"

Shinku mulai tidak sabar ketika Jun sama sekali tidak merespon. Bahkan hingga 30 menit kemudian Jun masih tidak menjawabnya sama sekali hingga kedutan pun muncul di dahi Shinku

"Jangan abaikan aku, pelayan!"

Shinku langsung naik ke atas meja dimana Jun sejak tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu dan ia pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan lain ke wajah Jun menebabkan Jun langsung terjatuh dari kursinya

"Auch!"

"Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku, Pelayan sementara"

Shinku yang berdiri diatas meja menatap dengan rendah kearah Jun yang masih tersungkur. Jun tidak menjawab namun justru ia menatap kearah Shinku dengan tatapan serius dan itu membuat Shinku merasa sedikit terganggu

"A...Ada apa, Pelayan"

"..."

"Kau ini apa?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan. Tentu saja aku Shinku, Rozen Maiden ke 5"

"Tidak bukan itu"

Jun berdiri dan mengambil buku catatannya di meja. Saat ia memperlihatkan ke Shinku, Shinku hanya terdiam atas apa yang tertulis disana.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caramu dapat bergerak dan berkomunikasi layaknya manusia normal padahal faktanya kau ini hanyalah benda mati. Sehingga membuatku bertanya-tanya, Apa sebenarnya kau ini?"

Shinku hanya terdiam dan saat ia menatap kearah Sakurada Jun yang ada di depannya ini ia menyadari satu hal. Sakurada Jun yang tidak memutar, sangat berbeda jauh dari Sakurda Jun yang ia kenal.

'Ia bahkan melakukan perhitungan berdasarkan matematika dan menganalisis mengenaiku. Hufh! Berani sekali dia menilaiku sebagai sebuah benda semata!'

Shinku mendesah sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya memilih duduk dengan tenang dan menatap kearah Jun.

"Baiklah, Jika Jun yang satu lagi belum menjelaskan apapun biar aku yang menggantikannya"

Catatan Jurnalis Sakurada Jun

Sabtu, 26 Agustus 2027

Saat aku melakukan penelitian mengenai Realm B dengan metode yang sudah ku kembangkan, secara tidak ku duga aku menerima paket misterius yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai pengirim dari serial majalah mingguan. Serial Majalah itu memuat mengenai metode cara pembuatan boneka dengan kualitas seni tinggi khas era Victoria. Anehnya penerbit majalah itu saat aku melakukan penelusuran, tidak ada satupun hasil yang menunjukkan jika pernah ada penerbit itu.

Selama 4 hari berturut-turut aku terus menerima paket yang memuat spare-part untuk memasang boneka. Boneka yang dimuat dalam majalah itu bernama Shinku, Boneka dengan khas Rozen Maidens. Saat aku menyelesaikan susunan boneka itu, Aku dibuat sangat terkejut sekali ketika aku memutar kunci boneka yang dimana aku sangat yakin sekali jika boneka itu tidak akan bergerak maupun bersuara mengingat tidak ada sistem mekanisme apapun di dalamnya namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui jika benda itu dapat bergerak

Bahkan benda itu dapat memukulku dua kali dan aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya hampir mirip dengan normal manusia pada umumnya. Ia menjelaskan padaku jika di dunia lain, terdapat diriku yang melakukan pilihan memutar yang dimana keberadaan atau eksistensi Rozen Maidens itu ada disana.

Rozen Maiden menurut pengakuan Shinku adalah Boneka yang di desain untuk "Ayah" mereka dan menjadi boneka sempurna setelah semuanya bertarung saling membunuh satu sama lain. Total boneka yang statusnya sebagai Rozen Maidens ada 7, Yang pertama adalah Black Angels Suigintou, Kedua Canaria, Ketiga dan Keempat adalah si Kembar Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki, Kelima Shinku, Keenam Hinaichigo dan Terakhir adalah Kirakisho.

Sangat tidak mudah untukku dapat percaya namun setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana benda ini dapat bergerak aku mulai meyakini jika eksistensi dunia B memang ada namun aku juga tertarik dengan pengakuan Shinku yang mengatakan jika ia melompat ke dunia ini melalui N-Field yang dimana menurutnya itu adalah semacam jembatan penyebrangan.

Aku akan melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai cerita Shinku dan jika memang benar jika ia datang dari dunia sebrang dan berlawanan dengan hal yang ada maka aku sangat takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang melibatkan banyak orang.

Akhir Catatan Sakurada Jun, Sabtu 26 Agustus 2027

"Pelayan Sementara, Cepatlah buat teh untukku dan jangan kau berani mengabaikanku"

Jun menghela nafas saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan catatannya di laptop. Saat ini Shinku masih berada di Lab Universitas dan suasana sudah semakin gelap.

Jun tidak membalas perkataannya dan langsung melakukan apa yang diinginkan boneka itu. Ia ingin mengamati lebih lanjut mengenai boneka ini namun ia juga tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama disini karena Nori Nee-san sudah menunggunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Hufm... Harus kuakui jika kau sedikit lebih baik dalam menyiapkan sesuatu"

Boneka bernama Shinku itu memujinya atau lebih tepatnya memuji tehnya. Jun, langsung menulis catatan di laptopnya saat melihat boneka itu meminum teh layaknya bangsawan era victoria.

Shinku yang meminum teh ia sesekali menatap kearah Sakurada Jun yang sejak tadi hanya menghabiskan waktu mengetik sesuatu.

"Hei. Jun"

"Hum?"

"Sebenarnya dimana ini?"

Jun memutar kursinya sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kita berada di Lab Sains, Universitas Tokyo"

"Lab? Apakah itu sebuah nama tempat dimana semua benda aneh ini tersimpan?"

Ia melirik kesekeliling ruangan lagi yang dimana ruangan dipenuhi beragam barang yang belum pernah ia lihat secara langsung.

"Ya, sesuatu yang seperti itu"

Jawab Jun dengan santai sambil kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di Laptopnya dan itu sedikit membuat Shinku merasa kesal.

"Oh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau berada disini, Tuan sok pintar"

Balas Shinku dengan nada arogan.

"Itu karena, aku adalah ilmuan disini"

"!"

"Lebih tepatnya aku fisikawan"

"hm? Kenapa kau ini Shinku?"

Ia menatap kearah Shinku yang terdiam menatapnya dengan shock.

"K..kau adalah Ilmuan disini?!"

"Yup, oh! Jika kau tidak percaya, ini ID milikku'"

Kartu pengenal milik Jun pun diperlihatkan kearah Shinku dan ia hanya bisa diam menatap kearah Jun dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa, anak Hikkikomori yang tidak mau sekolah bisa menjadi ilmuan seperti mu"

Nada Shinku masih merendahkan namun ia bisa tahu jika Shinku yang disini sedang melakukan perbandingan dengan dirinya yang ada di masa lalu.

Keesokan harinya Jun sampai di Lab jauh lebih pagi bahkan sebelum para guru tiba. Hal itu ia lakukan demi menginvestigasi lebih lanjut soal cerita Shinku yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Sesampainya disana ia tidak melihat Shinku kecuali sebuah koper yang ia yakini Shinku berada di dalamnya.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku persiapkan teh untuknya'

Jun tidak mau jika Shinku menyuruhnya dengan nada arogan itu lagi karena itu sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Tak lama ia selesai membuat teh Shinku pun bangun.

"Kau sangat pengertian sekali ya, Pelayan Sementara"

"Hah... Bisa kau hentikan itu"

"Tidak"

Seperti itulah jawaban yang ia terima. Setelah menyiapkan teh pada Shinku, Jun langsung mengambil papan tulis.

"Shinku, Mari kita luruskan bagaimana situasi yang kau jelaskan padaku kemarin"

"..."

Shinku hanya diam menyaksikan Jun menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Saat ini, Dari pengakuanmu Shinku. Aku menyimpulkan beberapa hal"

"Yang pertama, Dunia yang kau datangi ini adalah bukan dunia paralel melainkan hanya cabang antara kedua kemungkinan A dan B."

"Soal itu aku sudah tahu"

Jun menuliskan sesuatu lagi yang dimana menjadi akar permasalahan ini semua.

"Jika itu benar mengenai Alice Game dan Rozen Maiden yang tidak pernah ada di dunia B ini. Maka dengan menggunakan subsistansi dan akar kadrat dari nilai X ke Y dan Penjumlahan Pascal..."

Jun menulis beragam hal di papan tulis yang justru membuat Shinku menjadi kebingungan. Semua tulisan itu menjadi tulisan yang berisikan angka dan gambar penjumlahan dan pengurangan.

"...Maka dengan ini aku menyimpulkan satu hal"

"Oh? Dan apa yang kau simpulkan itu. Tuan Ilmuan"

Shinku meminum tehnya dengan wajah tidak tertarik terhadap apapun yang mungkin Jun akan katakan. Namun Sakurda Jun menatap kearahnya dengan penuh keseriusan

"Kalian, Rozen Maiden adalah Anomali dunia yang menyebabkan perpecahan antar dimensi dan jalur waktu yang seharusnya sehingga sangat masuk akal sekali jika diriku yang berada di dimensi A mengalami kejadian yang seharusnya ia bisa selesaikan sendiri malah berubah menjadi jauh lebih buruk"

Saat ia menyinggung soal Jun di dunia asli dimana Shinku datang ia langsung meletakkan tehnya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak senang.

"Apa yang kau berusaha katakan adalah. Kami-lah penyebab Jun mengalami masalah?"

Shinku menatap tajam kearahnya namun ia membalas dengan tatapan jauh lebih tajam.

"Itu sudah jelas. Dengar"

"Manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tangguh. Mereka akan selalu mencari cara untuk mentupi kelemahan mereka dengan melakukan hal lain ataupun lari dari hal itu. Namun karena kalian..."

Ia menunjuk kearah Shinku lalu ia kembali ke papan tulis dan setelah itu ia menulis dua buah garis yang dimana Garis A terdapat garis terputus-putus sementara garis B hanya garis lurus yang bercabang.

"Dunia garis A yang seharusnya bergerak berdasarkan opsi yang dilakukan Sakurada Jun dalam mengatasi masalahnya atau lebih kukatakan sebagai masalah KAMI. Seharusnya ia dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan berjalan terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan waktu, namun berkat interupsi yang disebabkan oleh distorsi asing menyebabkan Posisi Sakurada Jun menjadi stagnan dan tidak berpindah tempat dari lokasinya walau secara teori itu masih dapat dibantah tapi aku sangat yakin sekali. Dari caramu bereaksi ketika melihatku, aku dapat memprediksi jika Sakurada Jun masih sama seperti dulu. Seorang Hikkikomori yang trauma akibat sekolah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari situasinya. Apa aku salah"

Shinku tak bisa membalas sama sekali, ia justru terdiam dengan tatapan tak percaya atas semua yang dikatakan oleh Jun.

'I..Itu tidak mungkin...'

Ia mulai berpikir mengenai semua yang mereka alami dan menyambungkannya dengan penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Jun yang ini sambil menyambungkan semua dots yang ada.

"Nampaknya kau sudah paham, Shinku"

"Dari segi ilmiah, kalian Para Rozen Maidens adalah anomali yang memecah alur waktu yang seharusnya berjalan. Dengan kehadiran kalian disini, kalian secara tidak langsung mengambil sesuatu yang lain demi menyeimbangkan ruang waktus


End file.
